


Let me chase your nightmares away

by Rinrinreira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: Eren has recurring nightmares of being eaten by a titan since their return from the Reiss church, and Levi tries to chase them away.





	Let me chase your nightmares away

Eren jolts awake with a gasp. He rubs his sweat drenched face and takes deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

“Are you okay?”

The unexpected voice set his heart to pounding again as he jerks up and looks in its direction.

“Ah Captain Levi.. why are you here?” Eren asks with a shaky laugh, relieved to see his Captain's familiar face.

“You were grunting and groaning so loudly when I walked past your room, I came in to see if you were being attacked by a titan again,” Levi replied. “What's up? Fighting titans in your dreams?”

Eren draws in a breath and looks down as he fiddles with his shirt hem. He's been having the same nightmare ever since they've returned from the Reiss property.

“I… was dreaming about being restrained in the Reiss church… and the same titan that ate my mom was going to eat me,” he says quietly.

“I see,” Levi says, unmoving from across the room, sitting at Eren's small desk.

A few moments of silence pass between them before Levi stands slowly, pushing the small chair away as he walks to Eren's side. Eren looks up just as Levi reaches out to brush his sweaty hair out of his face.

“You’ve had to go through a lot in the past few days,” Levi says softly. A moment of vulnerability overwhelms Eren as he looks into his Captain's gentle gaze, and he wraps his arms around Levi's waist, burying his face in his chest as sudden tears prick his eyes.

Levi places a hand on the back of his head and holds him comfortingly, stroking his hair lightly. As his fingertips grazes Eren's scalp, Eren starts humming subconsciously, nuzzling into Levi's chest. The soft strokes turn into firm massages, making the skin on Eren's neck tingle.

“Feels good, Captain…” Eren moans softly.

“Yeah?” Levi leans back slightly, tilting Eren's face upwards to look into his eyes. Seeing his glazed eyes and parted lips, Levi asks quietly in a low voice, “Want to feel even better?”

 _Oh god_. Eren's heartbeat picks up. Levi's proximity and touch feels so good that he's been reacting instinctively, unaware of the suggestive signals that he's sending. But Levi's provocative question made him aware of his own growing erection.

He's fantasized many times about being in this situation with Levi but has never thought that it might ever really happen. Unsure how to react, he does the thing he wants to do most currently, and nuzzles into Levi's chest again, this time gathering the courage to rub his cheek over his nipple.

Eren moans, his pounding heart and excitement making him light headed. The way Levi's nipple is hardening under his thin shirt is delicious.

Levi breaks his hold, leaning down and moving in close, lips brushing ever so slightly on Eren's ear as he whispers, “Let me chase your nightmares away... Do you trust me?”

Eren turns his head, gazing into Levi's intense eyes and breathes out a soft yes. He's so close Eren leans in and presses his lips against Levi's before he realizes what he's doing. Levi presses back firmly, tilting Eren's head back and opening his mouth, deepening the kiss immediately. As Levi's tongue enters his mouth, Eren moans loudly into the kiss. Even as he's sitting on the bed, he feels himself grow weak as his Captain's tongue explores and strokes him insistently, dominating in his kiss.

Breaking apart, Eren breathes heavily as Levi gives him a gentle smile. He pulls Eren up, backing him slowly towards the wall as he reaches towards Eren's dresser and picks up the belt of his uniform. Locking eyes with him, he takes hold of Eren's wrists in one hand, holding them behind Eren's back as he reaches around with the other hand to coil the belt around his wrists.

Eren's eyes widen slightly as he takes in a breath, looking uncertainly at Levi. Levi rubs his wrists reassuringly, continuing to coil the belt around his wrists slowly as he says, “Trust me.”

A shiver runs through Eren at Levi's deep voice. He studies his Captain's face to distract himself, rarely having the opportunity to see him up close like that. The way his hair brushes his cheeks as he looks down and ties off the belt, the sharp lines of his jaw. “ _So beautiful_ ,” Eren thinks. He could stay this way and look at him for days.

Levi looks up, smirking slightly when he notices the entranced look on Eren's face. Taking out his handkerchief from his pocket, he folds it neatly into a long strip and places it on Eren's eyes. As he wraps the ends around his head and ties a knot at the back, he leans in till his lips are touching Eren's and whispers against his lips, “I'm here.”

Once the blindfold is in place, Levi wastes no time in pushing Eren against the wall, holding him there with his own body while he runs his hands up and down the sides of his body. As he devours Eren's mouth aggressively, Eren struggles to breathe, the kiss so much more intense now with his Captain's hands all over his body while he remains in the dark behind the blindfold.

Levi's hands slip beneath his pyjamas shirt, pushing it up as his warm hands move slowly upwards over his abs. As his fingertips graze over his nipples, Eren moans. He can feel himself getting hard under Levi's fingertips, the calloused palms rubbing over his nipples sending electricity through his whole body.

“Ahh.. Captain…” Eren leans forward in search of Levi's lips again, desperate to touch him in the only way he can with his hands tied up. Levi obliges, pressing his lips to Eren's, lips parted in invitation. Eren whines deep in his throat as he takes his Captain's mouth this time, licking his tongue, his mouth, his lips eagerly. He tastes a faint hint of alcohol deep in Levi's mouth and that inexplicably excites him even more.

Levi chuckles softly as Eren pants, trying to slow his hammering heart. He pushes his pants down and Eren draws in a sharp breath as his hard cock jerks into the cool air. Levi steps back slightly, and suddenly his hands are on his legs, fingertips dragging up his thighs. They pause by the base of his cock, stopping there for a moment and Eren can feel his cock twitch in anticipation. As Levi moves his fingers away, Eren lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He groans, head dropping low and cock twitching in need.

Levi ignores his very obvious need and continues stroking up his abdomen, circling to his back when he reaches his waist. Without warning, he flattens his hands against his ass and squeezes it. He starts kneading his cheeks with a firm grip, spreading them open with the motion.

The moan escaping Eren's throat turn into a strangled shout instead, as something rubs up against his cock. It takes a moment for him to register that it's his Captain's own cock, the hot, hard velvety length stroking his own, smearing the wetness at its tip along his cock.

 _“Ahh Captain Levi's cock… I want to see it and touch it…”_ Eren thinks desperately. It feels thick and heavy as it rubs against his own.

Eren doesn't even realize that he's been moaning until Levi licks his ear, drawing a gasp from him as he shudders.

“I'm going to eat you, Eren,” Levi whispers huskily. Eren bites down hard on his lips. Levi moves impossibly fast, he's already engulfed half of Eren's cock in the next moment, moving his lips down his shaft inch by inch, and before Eren can even revel in the sensation of being wrapped in his Captain's mouth, Levi has taken his whole cock in.

Levi swallows around the head of his cock, and Eren screams, doubling over. His throat is squeezing his cock tightly, the pressure almost too much. Levi continues swallowing around Eren's cock, not giving him any break.

“Aaahh!! Cap.. aahh captain.. I'm going to comee,” Eren gasps, holding in his orgasm desperately and trying hard to jerk his hips back. Levi pulls his hips forward with both hands, holding them still with his strong grip. When he realizes that Levi is intending to have him come down his throat, his mind whites out and he comes uncontrollably, deep in Levi's throat. It feels like Levi is sucking his orgasm right out of his core and he can't stop coming, not knowing where his cock ends and Levi's throat begins.

He's still quivering when Levi releases his cock, stroking his thighs softly. He came so hard he didn't realize that he has stopped coming - it feels like his orgasm is still running through his whole body.

As he relishes in the pleasure, he feels Levi's fingers rubbing circles around his opening as he spreads his ass with the other hand. The action feels so intimate, his fingers warm, slick and firm on him. Levi massages him so thoroughly that he starts twitching, aching to be filled. When he finally pushes his finger in, even though it stings, Eren's eyes roll back and he groans, feeling so good to be gratified after the anticipation. Eren feels himself stretched open as Levi adds another finger, pushing in steadily, stroking a fire deep within him each time he goes all the way in.

With a lick up his cock that is hard again, Levi pulls his fingers out. Firm hands land on the bottom of his ass and in one smooth action, he's being lifted and pushed up against the wall, Levi's hips firmly planted against his own. Levi removes one hand to line himself up against Eren's entrance, and Eren can feel the round, wet head of Levi's cock against him.

“This is happening.. aah..” Eren mutters, biting his lips. Having Levi's cock rub up against him, about to enter him at any moment feels surreal and is blowing his mind. He feels a slight pressure as Levi starts pushing in. He's much thicker than he imagined, the stretch so intense, rubbing his insides perfectly and sending tingles throughout his entire body.

“I’m in you, Eren.. you're so tight,” Levi says softly, and groans right into Eren's ear.

“Anngh… Captain, you're so biggg…” Levi's provocativeness is emboldening him and spilling all his dirty thoughts. “I wanna see that cock so bad.. I want to see your sexy face as you use me to pleasure yourself.”

Levi gives a low chuckle at this and pushes all the way in in one go. “I’m sorry brat, you can't see me right now.. but can you feel me? I'm in soo deep,” Levi says, and flexes his cock.

Eren shudders, taking in big gulps of air. Levi's cock is firmly pressing against somewhere inside him and it's so overwhelming good that he can feel his orgasm welling up if he focuses on that feeling. He's tensing, twitching, slightly afraid of how good it feels.

“Relax Eren, I'm going to take care of you.. I'm going to fuck you so good,” Levi says as he pulls out and thrusts back in hard, making Eren scream. Eren tightens his legs around Levi, clinging on desperately.

Levi sets a steady rhythm, every thrust hitting that spot deep within Eren, making his world disappear into nothing but the one source of pleasure assaulting him over and over again. He's no longer aware of anything else, body and limbs slack, simply held up by Levi and being fucked so good as promised.

“How does it feel? Not being able to see or move, just pinned here by me, feeling my cock slide in and out of your tight hole, rubbing your walls again and again, and it seems, hitting your little sweet spot every time” Levi growls, an audible strain in his voice.

“Aahhhh!” Eren's head snaps back, slamming into the wall, pushed right over the edge by his Captain's filthy mouth used in such an erotic way, and comes, hard. He doubles over, his abs and his hole clenching uncontrollably as he comes, and some time through this, Levi has stopped his thrusting, moaning into Eren's ear, “So good.. you feel so good Eren..”

Levi continues holding him as they stay still in the same position, Eren wrapping his legs tightly around his waist to pull him in close. As Levi slowly lets him down and pulls the blindfold off his head, reaching back to untie the belt around his wrists, he leans up and places a kiss on Eren's lips.

Eren's eyes adjust to the moonlit room and his Captain's face comes into focus, damp and slightly flushed. A small smile curves the corner of Levi's lips as he says, “Next time, when you dream of being restrained, dream of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little naughty Levi/ Eren action for the holidays. Thanks for reading! (^_-)-☆


End file.
